Feel Again
by emmii-chan
Summary: Ike is a newcomer at Brawl, and the mercenary makes Marth 'feel again'. (Failed yaoi - IkeMarth).
1. Chapter 1

**I'm here again, readers! ; 3 ; I had a brief writer's block, but I think I past it. Damn those writer's block, they're killing my inspiration.**

**Anyways, since being the obsessed SSBB fan, I decided to make a fanfic about it for now. I really wanted to make something else, but right now I couldn't think of any ._. Sorry.**

**Well, let's get on to the story that might make your eyes burn by its horribleness. :3**

* * *

The prince glanced at the door, impatience tingling through his fingers as he crossed his arms. He was flanked by Zelda and Peach, two of his closest and loyal friends.

The whole of Smash Manor was gathered by the front door, waiting eagerly for the new arrival that had been foretold a few days earlier. At least a few minutes past, and everybody was already excited but impatient.

"I heard it's going to be a guy," Peach said urgently over the buzzing and noise of the Smashers. "I wonder who he is. He might be a replacement for Roy!"

Although the Mushroom princess's blue eyes sparkled with anticipation, Marth's eyes darkened almost at once. "He might return," he replied stubbornly, longing clearly shown in his voice. He lowered his gaze as his other friend glanced at him curiously.

"Roy has left because he wanted to stay with his family more than us," Zelda said gently. "His decision was final, Marth. You can't argue with him." Everybody in the Manor knew that the prince loved the redhead lord. Everything was all fine and dandy until Roy decided to leave him and the others to return to his Fire Emblem kingdom.

"'Family issues', he said," Marth recalled hotly, remembering what Roy had told him. They were laying down in bed, hugging closely and snuggly, when the lord had brought it up. Marth had then protested, but Roy had consoled him with soothing whispers and promised that he would return back.

He never did.

The Altean prince's eyes started to sting for he was at the brink of tears. Zelda murmured sympathy, with Peach nodding thoughtfully.

"He might've lied," she dared said curiously, tipping her head slightly to one side. Her blonde hair fell to the side, neatly wrapping itself on her pink-covered shoulders.

"He did not!" Marth snapped, his dark eyes wild with slight anger. "Roy would never lie! Not to me, not to anyone!"

Zelda stared directly at him, her gaze full of sorrow and intensity. "He could've," she murmured quietly, her hands folded gently behind her back.

Marth bit his tongue, trying to hold back a gasp of utter shock. His friends were ganging up on him now? What happened to the smooth conversation they had earlier all before this?

He looked away, unable to meet the Hyrulian's burning gaze. Then suddenly, a hushed silence fell over the Smashers as a creaking sound echoed ominously through the room. Everybody became alert, their eyes scanning the door with such hunger on which the newcomer was.

Marth's breathing quickened as the door pushed open with slight force. He wondered if the newcomer, either it was a male or female, was a strong fighter.

He noticed Peach's blue eyes glitter with quickening interest as a tall figure stepped in the doorway. Marth's eyes rapidly were attracted to the amber sword the new arrival had wielded with two hands; it glowed brightly in the sunlight, its green stone embedded in the brown handle shimmering ominously as it caught the warmth of the sun.

He noticed that the young man had slightly spiky blue hair, with a pair of glittering sapphire eyes. His hair was tied up with a bandanna. He had a blue and yellow-lined tunic with white trousers and boots. A long, red cape dropped to the floor, its ends barely touching the ground as the newcomer stared uncomfortably at the Smashers.

"He's good-looking," Peach whispered to Marth, giving him a sharp nudge with her elbow. He winced slightly, rubbing his side with one hand. "Shut up," he growled, pushing the snickering princess with his shoulder.

"It's true," the Mushroom princess protested as Zelda gave her a piercing stare. The elf princess sighed slowly, her chest heaving as if she did a lot of sighing lately- most likely because of a certain blonde.

"What's your name?" A familiar voice called out; Marth blinked fondly at the green elf that had spoken out to the newcomer.

"Ike," the young man replied uncertainly, his sapphire eyes flickering to the crowd of Smashers. Noise suddenly burst from the Smashers as they circled around _Ike_. Murmurs and calls of welcome echoed through the room.

Zelda glanced at Marth, her gaze full of questioning. "Want to go meet this person?" she asked, now glancing at Peach for some back up.

Marth shrugged, shaking his head though he felt an urge to go talk to this person. "I don't feel like it," he mumbled, running a hand through his silky hair. "I'll see you, okay?"

"Mmm, love bites," Peach sang gleefully, her dress swishing as she bounced in place. "I feel as if something exciting will happen!"

"Shut it, Peach," Zelda said calmly, though Marth could see wonder lingering in her eyes. "It's fine, Marth- we'll tell you about Ike at lunch, okay?"

Marth murmured with agreement, feeling a pit in his stomach become bigger. "Right, see you," he muttered before walking away slowly. He couldn't shake off a feeling, something that he couldn't quite put a finger to.

* * *

**_Right, that's it! It's really obvious, Marth._**

**_Sorry, cliff-hanger fans. I can't do it. D;_**

**_Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'm determined to do another chapter; been writing too many one-shots lately. See you next time, lovely stalkers!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoho, a new chapter! Hope you guys liked the story. It's a bit... weird to me.**

* * *

"Marth!" Link called out, waving his brown-gloved hand in the air. The Altean sighed, hopping off the small flight of stairs as he bounded swiftly towards the green elf.

Link blinked at Marth was slight sympathy. "Sorry you lost against Ike," he commented, crossing his arms. The green tip of his cap swung lightly as he tipped his head. "You seemed lost in battle," he added. "Normally you are so attentive."

The bluenette glanced up at Link with defiance clearly shown in his dark eyes. "I-I was just distracted by how strong he is," Marth objected, referring to the mercenary. "I thought newcomers would be a bit.. weaker."

The elf's eyes glinted with mischief, but he concealed it well with a wave of his hand. "Let's go visit Zelda," he suggested suddenly. Marth stifled an amused chuckle. It was obvious Link wanted to go hang out with Zelda for a very specific reason.

As Zelda walked by Link, the elf followed her. Marth was about to trail after him when suddenly a hand grasped his shoulder gently.

Marth swung around, indignancy rising in his chest for he was about to yell. A pair of shimmering blue eyes stared intensely into his.

"Sorry about you losing," Ike spoke up after an uncomfortable silence. "Did I hit you too hard with my sword?"

Marth blinked with surprise, his breath quickening. He mentally slapped himself, angry. Why was he like this? "I-it's fine," he mumbled, "I feel fine."

The blue-haired swordsman looked satisfied with his answer. "Will you show me around the mansion?" he asked, trouble in his deep blue gaze. "I know most here, but.." Ike trailed off, looking at the ground with embarrassment.

"Oh." Marth sighed, though he was smiling faintly. "Alright, I'll show you. I thought Peach would do it; she's usually the first one," he added.

"That pink princess?" Ike wondered aloud. "Well, she did introduce me to some people, but didn't show me to them."

Marth tipped his head, his arms crossed. "I can show you today, if you'd like," he offered warmly. The mercenary beamed and nodded eagerly.

The prince laughed, though it was brief. "Let's go," he said cheerfully, the lost battle forgotten. His heart skipped a beat as Ike smiled and brushed past him, walking towards the teleporter to transfer back to the mansion.

Marth almost wanted to kill himself. All his feelings were all to Roy. He would always be loyal to the redhead, no matter what. _But is that true? _He wondered, shaking his head helplessly. His heart would _always_ remain with Roy.

"Come on!" Ike called, impatience rising in his voice. "What are we waiting for?"

The sound of the swordsman's voice made Marth snap out from his short daze. "I'm coming!" Marth yelled back, though he walked slowly after the speeding young man, though he wasn't an all-that great runner.

_I would be with Roy, always_, Marth repeated to himself, his cape streaming behind him.

"You know Bowser, right?" Marth whispered, his eyes half-closed as he leaned his ear against the door. When Ike nodded and started to speak, Marth put an elegant finger to his own lips. "He's a bit grumpy, hates the Mario Bros.," he continued in a low voice "He loves Peach, won't admit it, that idiot."

They were outside Bowser's dorm, which was fairly big for a turtle-dinosaur-thing. Whatever Bowser even was.

"I always heard he fails at kidnapping," Ike remarked, his arms crossed thoughtfully. "I knew all along. Have you even seen the video game?"

Marth nodded, amusement welling in his eyes. "Sucks for him," he scoffed, pushing himself to his feet. Ike copied as well. "Who's next?" he asked, his sapphire eyes shining.

The prince tipped his head to one side, as if thinking deeply. "Let's go visit Kirby," Marth suggested, keen of the pink round creature. "He's always fun to be with."

Ike nodded, and Marth swiftly led the way. He noted that Ike was slow; he could take advantage of _that_ at the next battle against him.

After a few more visits (A/N: Because I am too lazy.) with other Brawlers, the two had stopped in front of the mercenary's dorm, which was surprisingly across the hall from Marth's.

"Thanks for everything," Ike spoke, wrapping his strong arms around the prince's neck, signaling a brief hug. Marth's hands trembled slightly as he hesitantly accepted the hug, his eyes widening as he felt Ike's breathing against his neck.

"Y-you're welcome," he stuttered softly, still trembling after Ike had unfortunately departed. Marth winced as his heart quickened as Ike brushed past him, his cape flowing freely after him as the swordsman slipped in his dorm, closing the door softly behind him. The last thing Marth saw before Ike left was the pair of glowing sapphire eyes, full of compassion and friendliness.

_What is wrong with me? _Marth wondered crossly to himself, placing a hand on his chest. He moved lightly to his own room, his dark eyes glued to the shiny, marbled floor. With a pang of distress rising in his throat, threatening a wail of desperation to escape from his lips, Marth quickly slammed the door, his chest heaving.

"Roi-kun, I'm so sorry!" He wailed to nobody, his face buried in his cupped hands. "I never wanted this, honest!" Small tears trickled slightly down his blotted-pink cheeks, his sobs muffled by his hands.

_Why did he have to be in Brawl?_

* * *

**Yay, thanks to my horrible endings, I have finished this chapter. :D**

**R&R if you want, I need all the help I can get. Should I really continue this?**

**_Dun dun duuuuun _/dramatic music/**


	3. Chapter 3

A new chapter! It did take some time for inspiration to come for this one, though.

Oh, I've always forgotten to do this..

Disclaimer, I don't own this beautiful bbies in this story.

* * *

_Christmas_.

The holiday was at the corner. Every Brawler was on the brink of exploding into excitement; Popo, Nana, Lucas, and Ness were running everywhere, getting into people's feet. Peach directed the whole decoration thing, with many others cooking for the feast. Master Hand wanted this Christmas to be amazing, just like every other.

Marth, of course, thought that he would be part of the decorating team. The prince proudly thought that he had a good taste in things, tying up ribbons, mistletoe above unsuspecting people, and possibly posters and signs.

And that was he was doing right now- tying, unfortunately, mistletoe above the kitchen door. If it was up to him, he would just do overhanging ribbons. But Peach is the boss, and her stubborn tantrums was what everybody in the mansion dreaded to see. And near the time of jolliness, too.

Marth scrambled up on a step-ladder, his light blue tunic slightly wrinkled as he stretched to pin the mistletoe to the door. His arms ached, though he was determined to do it. Besides, Peach would be sure to have a little time-out for him.

As Marth struggled to do his task, out of the corner of his eye there was a flash of blue. His breathing turned sharp as a pair of glowing eyes stared at him. "Hey, Marth."

Ike smiled, and Marth found himself drag his gaze away from those eyes. And that smile, it was brighter than any sunrise, along with the voice that was more musical than any wondrous birdsong.

"H-hi, Aiku-kun," Marth managed to choke out, relieved that his attention was again fully focused on the mistletoe task. "What.. what are you doing here?"

"Just looking around," Ike answered cheerfully, his hands casually in his white trouser pockets. The dark bandanna swung freely from his spiky blue hair. "Peach seems to know what she's doing."

Marth brushed a lock of blue hair behind his ear, his cheeks starting to turn rosy as he felt Ike lean closer to observe of what he was doing. "Yeah, well, I'll tell her that," he replied.

Ike nodded, finally aware of Marth _still_ not pinning the mistletoe, even after, what, five minutes? "Want some help with that?" he asked suddenly, pointing a finger to the unpinned mistletoe.

"What?" Marth scoffed, "I'm perfectly capable of decorating." Ike snorted, gently shoving the prince off the step-ladder with firm hands. "Don't think so," he teased playfully, stepping up on the small ladder.

The Altean prince crossed his arms as he watched Ike snatch the pin away from Marth, quickly jamming the pin in the mistletoe. The mercenary then jammed the pinned mistletoe in the wall, giving the wall a hard knock before clambering off the ladder.

"_That's_ how you do it," Ike then spoke triumphantly, nodding his head towards the settled mistletoe. Marth stifled a snort of pure amusement. "No prince pins something like _that_," he huffed, his shoulders hunched up.

Ike shook his head with mock sadness. "Pity," he murmured sarcastically. "Well, see you at dinner. I promised Link I'll look at his archery."

Marth shot a brief glance of disappointment at Ike. "Are you sure?" he began, "I mean, we can have some snack before you go."

The blue-haired swordsman shook his head again. "It's fine," he insisted. "I'll catch up with you later, alright?" Ike was already a few steps away from the door outside to the field, where archers gather and practice.

"Well… okay." Marth waved at Ike before turning around, being greeted face-to-face with a glowing Peach.

"That was adorable!" The Mushroom princess squealed, clapping her hands and bouncing up and down. Marth's gaze looked down, aware of several Brawler's questioning gazes burning to him.

"Shut up!" The royal one hissed under his breath as everybody was out of earshot. "Do you want everybody to hear us?"

Peach's blue eyes glittered with amusement and excitement. "Actually, I do," she murmured, finally calming down and standing in one position, to Marth's relief.

"And you know what else?" Peach added, her eyes boring into Marth's with such intensity. "W-what?" The prince brought himself to ask, his eyes widening as he trembled. He couldn't trust this girl.

"If you and Ike kissed under the mistletoe!" Peach squealed, now jumping again. Marth could only stare at her gleeful face with horror. "You couldn't!" he gasped.

Peach only nodded, her eyes blinking with wonder. "You guys are so perfect," she gushed. "If only Mario stopped talking about his plumbing problems and pasta..."

The Altean royal stared at Peach with disbelief. An uncomfortable silence fell over between the two. Then Peach finally spoke- but that was her, she could _never_ stand an awkward silence.

"Well, TTYL," she sang, leaving Marth with a look of puzzlement plastered on his face. _TTYL? _he coughed to himself. _That's one weird girl._

Marth glanced at the mistletoe. He shrugged off the feeling of suspicion and hurried off to his dorm, wondering what boxes of decorations he had to put up was on his bed. As soon as he peeked in the door of his room he found a piece of paper.

Out of curiosity he picked it up, the paper going slack in his loose grip. Marth blinked, squinting his eyes to the small note.

"_Meet me at the kitchen at midnight. :)_

_TTYL, from you-know-who."_

Marth groaned inwardly, clutching the paper more firm. Of course he knew who it was from; did that damn woman think that he was stupid?

Looking over her found a box full of _more_ mistletoe and ribbons and what-not. He shoved it away and hopped to his bed, crunching up the paper with his hand.

_What if she tricked me, like last time? Hell, I will never like Halloween ever again..._

He inhaled sharply, his hands clenched to fists. If Peach was going to prank him, like last Halloween with a pumpkin pie splat all over his face, he'll kill her. And Bowser would help, surely?

He tossed the balled-up note to the floor, his eyes already half-closed. Should he really go? Maybe Peach would prank him by chucking a bucket of snow at him, or.. or maybe she'll choke some potion into his throat, making him or turn into something. Zelda always had her room full of bottles. Marth knew not to touch those, or the Hyrulian would go crazy on him.

Marth shuddered, shifting to his back as he stared absentmindedly at the ceiling. He fiddled with a lock of his light-colored hair blankly. "I'm going," he whispered. "Peach, you better not…" Images of pie floated in his mind, making him cringe.

If only you have been there.

* * *

Did that make sense to you? o3o If it does, congratulations for reading through this _majestic_ and _wonderful _story. Yes, I'm a negative person. But only for myself, fortunately.

The ending of the story kind of fell, though.. the beginning was all fine.

R&R if you want, my bubbalicious bubbies. 3


End file.
